Life Beyond Fairy Tail A New Friend
by I-am-Fairy-Tail122
Summary: It's been over a year since Lucy joined Sabertooth after leaving Fairy Tail. The Grand Magic Games are soon coming up, but an unexpected surprise comes to Lucy. There was a traitor in Fairy Tail! And he's coming to Sabertooth to find her! Who could it be? What does he want with her? Part 2 of the Life Beyond Fairy Tail Sequel! I hope you all like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima who does :)**

"Sting-Kun! Let's go on a mission!" I called from the request board, a piece of crumpled paper in my hand. Sting looked at me from where he was sitting at Sabertooth's bar and he gave me a warm smile. I ran up to him and slammed the job request on the counter in front of him. Sting looked at it thoughtfully, tapping his chin and humming as he read over the paper. I sat next to him and propped my head on my hand.

"So? What do you think?" I asked impatiently. Sting looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Looks fun! Should we get Rogue to come with us too?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Why not? It'll be fun to have Team Dragon Slayer together for this mission!" I agreed.

"Hey Rogue! Lector! Frosch! C'mere a sec!" Sting yelled, waving an arm towards the little group that was sitting in a corner of the guild hall. The two Exceeds came over in a flash, but Rogue took his time. Lector sat on my right shoulder while Frosch sat on my left. I held up the job flyer to Rogue's face when he finally stopped at the bar. He took the paper from my hands and looked at it. I waited anxiously for his answer, becoming slightly impatient.

"This is all we have to do? Chase off a Vulcan from the East Forest?" he asked in a bored tone. I nodded vigorously.

"Will you come or not?!" I almost screamed, trying my best to keep my cool.

_Besides, the East Forest is close to Magnolia! _I thought happily. It's been at least a year since I left Fairy Tail, and at least six months since we last saw Team Natsu at our double guild job request. Ever since then, I've been keeping in touch with Fairy Tail; telling them how I'm doing and asking how life is over there. I always get happy letters in return, saying that they miss me but how they said they're happy that I've found a life. Each time I read their letters, I get a smile on my face.

_I wonder if I'll get a letter from them again today? _I asked myself.

"Lucy-San! Lucy-San! Rogue-Kun said he'll go on the mission you picked!" Lector exclaimed happily.

"Fro is happy!" Frosch said. clapping her **(A/N: Is Frosch a girl or a boy? I don't know... -.-) **hands happily. I laughed and smiled.**  
**

"That's great to hear!" I said while elbowing Rogue, trying to at least get him to give me a small smile. I... sorta succeeded and sorta failed. He gave me a half smile. Not exactly what I was expecting, but an improvement to the frowns that I've been getting from him.

"We should catch the next train if we leave in about 20 minutes, according to Roku." Sting said, pointing back to the friendly barman. I nodded.

"We'll all meet at the train station in 20 minutes then. See you then!" I said, waving as I left the guild to go to my apartment.

"Are we all here?" I asked as I stepped onto the train platform. Sting and Rogue, along with Lector and Frosch, all nodded. I smiled and took my train ticket from Sting. I was about to get on the train before I remembered something.

"Oh yeah! We might want to do this _before _you start puking on the train!" I exclaimed while winking. Sting and Rogue looked at me with a confused expression. I rolled my eyes. "Troia!"

A glowing green-blue light glazed across Sting and Rogue and then dissapeared. Sting and Rogue's mouths both exclaimed as they remembered what I had been talking about. I nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's find some good seats!" I said excitedly, dragging the Twin Dragon Slayers onto the train.

"Remind me again why your girlfriend doesn't get motion sick..." I heard Rogue mumble to Sting.

"Some permanent Troia spell." Sting answered. I smiled lightly as I found an empty train car. I threw the boys in, their little partners following them in, and I sat down on the opposing bench. Lector and Frosch sat on their partner's lap and I was left with no little companion of my own.

_Hey wait... Yes I do! _I thought.

"Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nicholas!" I called. A bright yellow light glowed in front of me and the two Dragon Slayers before a little white creature that resembled a snow man.

"Hey Plue! Wanna come sit with me?" I asked the Celestial Spirit.

"Punn!" he exclaimed before pulling himself up onto the bench beside me.

"What did he just say?" Sting and Rogue muttered in sync as they sweatdropped. I looked at them.

"He said he'd love to come sit next to me. What else would he have said?" I informed them in a matter-of-fact tone. That caused them to sweatdrop. I smiled and laughed.

"Magnolia Train Station! Everyone out for Magnolia Train Station!" the conductor hollard, making sure that everyone heard.

"That's us." I said as I reached up to grab my little bag of stuff. The rest of Team Dragon Slayer followed me as I hopped off the train and into Magnolia Station. There was a slight bit of wind, which blew my black and yellow hair into my face. When it died down, I sputtered out the hair that found it's way into my mouth and tried my best to make it look 'presentable' again.

"You sure do care about your hair and stuff don't you Lucy?" Sting asked with a laugh. I glared at him, before sighing in defeat. I rolled my eyes and started walking in the direction of the East Forest. Sting and Rogue followed me and we made in there in about 15 minutes.

"That was fast." Rogue said, stating the obvious.

"Just cause I know a short cut." I muttered.

"Ah, you're here!" a voice came from behind us. We all turned around quickly to see an older woman with fading blue hair and a wrinkled complexion. She gave us a warm smile. "My name is Misaki. I hope you're the mages who accepted my job request?"

We all nodded.

"I'm Lucy. This is Rogue and Sting. And these two little cuties are Lector and Frosch. We're from the Sabertooth guild." I introduced the team. Misaki smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Shall we travel back to my house and I can fill you in on the job?" she suggested.

"Sure." Sting said. Misaki gestured to us to follow her. We walked for a good five minutes before arriving at a quaint little cottage surrounded by bushes and flowers. A vegetable garden stood just a little while away from the little white and blue house. Misaki opened the door and invited us inside.

"You can take a seat in the living room. I'll make some tea." Misaki said in a friendly manner. The rest of us walked into the little sitting room that was filled with different paintings and artworks, chairs and rugs and quilts. All in all, it was very beautiful. I took a seat on the dark green, velvet couch that was on the left of a fireplace. On the rail above the fire place were pictures of children. I reached up and took a frame and looked at the picture. There was a woman of about the age of 36 in the middle and on each side, there was a child. One was a boy with blonde, curly hair and deep green eyes and on the right was a little girl with short black hair and bright blue-gray eyes. They were all smiling.

_I wonder who they all are..._ I asked in my head.

"Ah, I see you've come across the picture of my daughter and her children." Misaki said, as she came into the room holding a tray of tea cups. I looked at her for a moment before reverting my eyes to the picture I was holding.

"They're lovely. The kids are so cute!" I complemented. Misaki set the tray of tea down on a little coffee table in the middle of the room before taking a seat in the rocking chair in the right corner of the room.

"They're actually why I asked you to come here." Misaki said sadly. I looked up from the picture and back at the elderly lady in the old wooden chair. "You see, my precious daughter and my wonderful grandchildren were slaughtered by a forest Vulcan."

I gasped. Sting and Rogue both froze and the two Exceeds stopped what they were doing.

"_What?_" I breathed. Misaki lowered her head slightly.

"Ayame, Seiji and Aika were all here for a visit. Seiji and Aika went outside to go and play while Ayame and I talked. I was trying to talk her out of getting back together with her former husband, since he was a horrible man. I didn't exactly know him personally, but I just got that feeling that he was that kind of person. As I was talking, there were screams from outside the house. I thought that it was just Aika and Seiji screaming for fun. Ayame ran outside to go check on them and then I heard _her _scream. I went outside to see what was happening, and in front of my very eyes, Seiji, Aika, and Ayame were being ripped to shreds by a blue forest Vulcan. I tried to stop it, but since I'm no Mage, I ended up getting hurt myself." she told us her sad tale as tears dripped down her paling cheeks. I looked back down towards the picture of the smiling family of three and just stared at it. Tears of my own started to stain the glass frame. I stood up and walked out of the sitting room and out the front door. I clenched my hands into fists as I walked into the forest to find the vicious Vulcan that had killed Misaki's family.

"Lucy! Lucy, where are you going?" Sting called after me. Rogue pushed past Sting and ran up to me. Sting ran over after him.

"I'm going to find that vicious monster and _kill it!_" I said in a murderous tone. "No one deserves that kind of pain! No one!"

Just as I finished saying my last couple of words, a huge roar escaped the trees. The ground started to shake under my feet and a tree tumbled from it's peek in the sky. I smirked as I saw what was walking towards our team of Dragon Slayers. The blue creature stopped just a couple of feet away from us and it gave another huge roar.

"Perfect timing..." I muttered.

"Lucy..." Sting said,reaching a hand out to me. I slapped it away.

"If you're not going to fight, then get out of here. Other wise, you might just end up dead!" I yelled. " Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Freezing Starts of the Winter Dragon!"

"Shadow Dragons Roar!" Rogue launched his own attack after I launched my own.

"Holy Ray!" Sting finally launched his attack. Soon after, all three of our attacks combined and hit the large forest Vulcan with a bang. There was a big explosion afterwards and, after the smoke and flames started to clear, the head of the Vulcan came rolling up to my feet. I kicked it away from me and I turned around to face my team mates.

"That was quick." I stated. My team mates stared at me for a moment before agreeing with me. We all walked back to Misaki's house and entered.

"Misaki-San, we've destroyed the Vulcan." I announced. She looked up from her spot in the rocking chair with surprised eyes.

"Really? That was rather quick! But you have completed the job, so you deserve a reward." she congratulated us. I held out a hand.

"No need to. Keep your money. We don't really need it anyways." I said. Misaki looked sort of shocked before she nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for your help!" she called as we walked out the door. I waved at her and smiled.

"So Lucy. Which way leads to home?" Sting asked with a joking tone. I pointed to the West.

"That way." I said. Sting took off in that direction as fast as he possibly could. Rogue and I shared a glance before we took off after him, the two Exceeds right on our tails. We had reached the train station in literally a matter of seconds. I looked around at the people who were running around trying to catch a train before the station closed up for the day. Rogue went to go and buy our tickets while the rest of us waited for him.

"What a day!" I exclaimed as I walked away from the Minouettcha Train Station and towards my apartment.

"Puuun!" Plue exclaimed. I looked at the little white creature with a smile.

"I wonder if Fairy Tail wrote a letter to me today. What do you think Plue?" I asked my Celestial Spirit.

"Pupun." he said.

"I think so too! It'll be nice to know how everyone is doing." I said. I reached my apartment and I opened the little gate that guarded my doorstep. When I got to my door, I noticed a letter placed on the 'Welcome!' mat in front of it. I picked up the envelope and read the address. It was from Fairy Tail. I smiled.

"We were right Plue! They did write to us!" I exclaimed happily. I unlocked the door and walked in to my home. I closed the mahogany door and walked up the creaky stairs to my bedroom. I set the letter down on my desk and grabbed my pjs and a towel, then made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I walked out of my bathroom with a contended sigh.

"That was nice. Especially after a long day like this one!" I said in relief. I threw today's clothes into my laundry hamper next to my desk and I started to crawl into bed, until I remembered the letter.

"The letter! I'd better read it!" I said with a smile on my face. I sat down in my desk chair and took out my letter opener. I ripped the top of the envelope open and took out the piece of paper from inside it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_How are you? Everyone here in Fairy Tail is doing just fine. We sent you this letter just to warn you of something. A traitor is coming your way. Don't be friendly towards him, don't go near him. He has caused damage upon Fairy Tail and he is no longer permitted to return. _

_Until the next time..._

_Fairy Tail_

_P.S. Team Natsu says 'Hello!'_

I stopped reading the letter. I set it back down on my desk with a sigh.

_Who could possibly betray Fairy Tail? And just _who _is the traitor?_

**Chapter one of the Life Beyond Fairy Tail Sequel is complete! Was it good? I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it through reviews and PMs! Don't forget to press Follow and Favorite and I'll see you again soon! ;)**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima who does :)**

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping their happy morning songs. The sun poured through my purple and green curtains, turning my room into a mash up of colors. I reached an arm out and grabbed the purple curtain and pulled it to the side. The warm rays of the morning sun hit my face and I smiled. A blue bird landed on my window sill and it started to chirp words to me. I stroked its light blue feathers and whistled. The little feathered bird tweeted in return before it fluttered away. I smiled and a cool breeze came through my open window and blew my messy hair back from my face. I ran a hand through my knotted locks and sighed.

"Time to go to the guild, I guess. Not much else to do." I said, talking only to myself. I flung my purple bedspread off my body and swung my feet to touch the cold, wood floor. I shivered a little bit at the cool air of my apartment. I stood and started walking, but still being half asleep, I tripped on my rug and landed on the floor, my face pressed against the deep brown boards of the floor. I sighed and pushed myself upwards. I saw little red drops falling from my face and I touched where I thought the source might be.

_Bloody nose... Great. All over my floor._ I thought coldly. I walked over to the bathroom, my hand pinching my nose to try and get the blood flow to stop. I turned the cold tap of my sink and wet a face cloth. I dabbed it at the drying blood around my top lip and under my nose, and then went to go wipe the blood off the floor. I slowly unpinched my nose after having wiping the blood off the ground to see if my nose was finally done bleeding. I ran a finger under my nose to see if there was any fresh blood dripping, and luckily, there wasn't any. I sighed and smiled in relief.

"Talk about expect the unexpected!" I muttered jokingly, before laughing. I then walked over to my closet to pick out some clothes for today. I took two different hangers off the rack and walked over to the body length mirror in the other corner of my room. I lifted the first choice, a blue top that exposed my mid-drift and a cute black mini skirt with lots of ruffles on it, before switching to the second choice, a yellow pair of jean shorts and a green tank top with an orange scarf. I ended up choosing the first option and I put the other one back into my closet. I pulled off my pajama shirt and pulled the other shirt on. Then I did the same with my bottoms. I took a pair of star earrings off of my desk and put them on before I went downstairs and out the door. I walked down the cobblestone road of Lotus Street and turned down another road. There was a school on this road, and I always liked seeing the kids play around during recess. There was a hopscotch board drawn on the floor and the school bell had rung. Kids started to pour through the doors and a couple of little girls came to the hopscotch board in front of me. They started to throw stones and hop their way over to board. One of the girls spotted me and waved before she came running up to me.

"Hey, miss! Wanna come play hopscotch with us? Please?" the little girl asked with sparkling eyes. I smiled and looked at her lovingly.

"Sure! It's been a long time since I played hopscotch!" I agreed. The little girl with light brown hair and pale green eyes took my hand and pulled me towards the little hopscotch board. When we reached the site, the little girl handed me a pebble.

"Here you go!" she said with a smile. I smiled and took the gray stone from the little girl's hand, tossing it onto the hopscotch board.

_Number 8_

I started to hop across the chalk made board and skipped the number eight square, continuing to number nine and ten. Then I turned around and went the other way, picking up the stone off the ground as I made my way back to the beginning again.

"Wow! You're really good!" said the little girl who had come to me. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Can you teach me? Please?" She asked.

"Me too!" said one of her friends.

"Me too!" Said the other. I smiled and laughed.

"It takes practice. I've played since I was five years old." I said winking.

"Ohh..." All three of the girls said at once.

"How old are you?" One of them asked.

"I'm eighteen years old." I answered happily.

"What's your name?" Another asked. I was about to answer her until someone called to me.

"Lucy!"

I turned around to see Sting running up to me, waving a hand. I waved back and smiled and Sting stopped in front of me.

"Lucy, I was looking everywhere for you!" Sting exclaimed, worry glazing his pale blue eyes.

"Hey mister. Are you Lucy-Chan's boyfriend?" One of the three girls asked. I turned to look at Sting to see that his face was beet red. I giggled and Sting nodded to answer the little girl's question.

"Whoa! You're part of Sabertooth too!" Another said in admiration. The other two girls gawked when they noticed Sting's Sabertooth mark.

"Lucy-Chan, are you part of Sabertooth too?" They all asked in unison. I smiled and nodded, showing them the mark on my ankle. They all looked surprised, but there was an air of respect in their faces.

"That reminds me Lucy, we should probably take another mission today." Sting pointed out. I nodded and the loud sound of the school bell rang through my sensitive ears.

"Aww, it's time to go. C'mon Aika, Sakura. Bye-bye Lucy-Chan!" The little brown haired girl said, waving as she ran back to the doors of the school.

"Come play with us again Lucy-Chan!" The other two said before joining their friend. I could feel Sting's hand inching closer to mine. I closed the gap by entwining my hand into his. He looked at me and I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"To the guild?" I asked. Sting grinned and laughed.

"Yeah."

** (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) **

"Hey Roku, my usual please!" I yelled to the young barman as Sting and I entered the guild, hand in hand.

"Comin' right up Lulu!" Roku yelled back, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I still don't get why he calls you that..." A voice called from across the guild. I spotted the source and saw the rest of the Dragon Slayer team, sitting around a table.

_Rogue... Typical. _I thought, rolling my eyes while giggling a little bit. Sting and I walked over to where the rest of the team was and sat down.

"Are we going on another mission today?" Rogue asked emotionlessly. Sting nodded.

"I was thinking something close to town, or even in town if we could. I wanted to put in some training today." I suggested.

"Here you go Lulu." Roku set the platter of eggs and sausage in front of me with a smile. "By the way, regarding the missions, we got one request for in town just this morning."

Sting, Rogue, and I exchanged glances.

"We'll take it!" I exclaimed. Roku smiled.

"I'll let the employer know you're coming." Roku said before taking off to call the employer.

"Meet back here in an hour?" Sting suggested. Rogue and I nodded.

"Deal!"

** (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) **

"That was tiring!" I exclaimed as we walked back to the guild.

"You looked cute in that maid outfit Lucy." Sting commented with a wink.

"I'm not going to do it for your own personal pleasure Sting, so just forget it!" I joked. Rogue laughed a little bit and Sting pouted.

"We're back!" I greeted as the team walked through the guild doors. Then I stopped, a weird feeling coming to me.

_This magic... It's new... It's familiar..._

"You're just in time! We it a new member!" Roku said from his place behind the bar.

"Who?" Sting asked. I nodded.

"Me." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see a teen boy with sandy brown shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, a freckled nose bridge and a charming smile. "I'm Isako Madarame. It's nice to meet you!"

I smiled and walked over to the new member and stuck out a hand with a smile.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too!" I introduced. Isako took my hand and shook it with a smile on his face.

"I'm honored to meet someone as beautiful as you!" Isako complemented in a friendly manner. I blushed a little bit.

"Thank you." I said smiling. "Were you part of a guild before you came here?"

Isako nodded.

"I was, but you could say they 'betrayed' me." He explained making air quotes. I rolled my eyes.

"I know the feeling." I replied.

_Why does his magic energy feel so familiar? _I thought.

"What magic do you use Isako?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm an Ice Mage." He answered.

_Oh! That's why! _

"I'm a Winter Dragon Slayer, so I can wield ice as well." I explained my magic in return. Isako smiled.

"Then I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" He exclaimed happily. I giggled.

"Yeah, me too."

**Yay! Chapter 2 is now posted! And I'm done school! Even better! I just have a couple of exams I have to write, then it's chapters galore! I'll be updating all my other stories too! I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't forget to favorite this story if you already haven't and review! :D Oh and when you see this (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) it's a time skip. **

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima who does :)**

Isako and I were sitting at the bar talking, just to better know each other like fellow guild mates would. I had asked Roku for a glass of cinnamon milk tea, since it was already about 8 o'clock and the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky into a rainbow of different bright and dark colors. As Isako and I were chatting, I could feel a burning gaze on both of us.

"Someone looks rather gloomy." Isako commented, pointing to something from behind me. I turned around and noticed that Sting was cuddled into a corner, his legs pulled up to his chest and his face tucked behind the so only his blue, bored looking eyes stared at us, a gloomy, purple aura surrounding his body. Lector was trying his best to cheer his partner up, but nothing seemed to be working. I sweat dropped and sighed. I pushed away from the bar, my stool making a screechy sound against the dark wood floor of the guild.

" 'Scuse me a sec, Isako." I excused myself.

"Sure thing." he answered, a knowing smile glued to his freckled face. I walked over to Sting and stopped in front of him. He didn't seem to notice me, so I stooped down and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked playfully. He remained in his gloomy composure, still not noticing me, by now, I was gleaming red with annoyance. The little Exceed that had been sitting there watching me the whole time, flew away knowing what was about to happen. I reached through Sting's messy blonde hair and pinched against his ear, pulling him upwards. His little human ball formation had quickly dissaperated and so he just hung there, limp like afinished hang-man drawing, his bored expression still glued to his face. Tick marks were starting to appear and I let go of Sting's ear so that he stood, slumping, his arms dangling. I reached up to his face and pinched his cheeks so that they started to turn red, his white teeth starting to show from his parted lips. He remained the same. Now I was starting to get frustrated. I reached over Sting's head and slung an arm around it, pulling him down closer to the side of my chest, so he was now in a headlock.

"Huh?" I heard him say. Perfect timing.

"Argh! Sting talk to me god dammit!" I yelled as I gave him my ultimate noogie headlock.

"Gah!" he screamed, fidgeting around, trying to break my headlock.

"Why wouldn't you say anything?!" I complained as I continued to noogie him.

"Je ne sais pas! I didn't even know you were talking to me! Lucy! Gah, stop it!" Sting yelled, trying his best to get me to stop. In the background, I could hear snickering and loud laughing coming from certain people. I stopped noogie-ing Sting, but Ikept him the headlock.

"Looks like you better pay attention to your girl, Sting. She might just be the one to sting you with complaints!" Orga yelled, before giving in to his held laughter. Sting trashed around in the headlock.

"Hey! You'll pay for that Orga!" he yelled at the lighting Mage. I let Sting out of the headlock and he immediately charged for Orga, tackling him to the floor. I walked back to the bar, where my cinnamon tea was waiting patiently, steam flowing from it. Isako looked at me and then to the cat fight happening behind us.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" he asked, pointing at the boys, keeping his gaze on them. I took a sip of my tea and set the cup back down of the tray.

"As often as there are birds in the sky." I answered his question. Isako turned back around. He started to draw little imaginary doodles on the bar with his finger, while his unoccupied hand held up his head. I took another sip of my tea, devoldging in the sweet taste of it.

"Hey, Lucy?" Isako asked, trying to start up a conversation. I looked over at him, my mouth still on the teacup.

"Yeah?" I said, my voice sounding muffle-y.

"Um, well, if it's not too much trouble, I don't exactly have a place to stay... Is it okay if I hang around your place until I find a place of my own?" he asked sheepishly, a light blush covering his freckled cheeks. When he finished asking the daring question, the entire guild went silent. The two boys stopped fighting, and the encouragin cheers that had broken out stopped. I swear, you could've heard a pin drop in the guild hall right now. I set down the teacup and smiled.

"Sure!" I answered.

"EH?!" the entire guild yelled in shock.

"WHAT?!" Sting screeched. I turned to look at him.

"What? I can't show some hospitality to a new guild member?" I asked innocently. I could see Isako grinning like mad from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I turned back around to face the bar and I finished off the rest of my tea. I pushed away from the bar once again and started to walk towards the front of the guild.

"C'mon Isako. I'll show you my place." I said. He ran to catch up and then he walked beside me. The guild remained quiet. Suddenly, Sting was in front of Isako and I. He pointed a finger at me.

"Lucy! As your boyfriend I refuse to let you let this man into your home!" he yelled in a fatherly tone. I scoffed.

"Why not? You're not my dad Sting! I gave up on him years ago!" I demanded, trying my best to keep the last part to myself.

"Well because... Because..." he stammered.

"See? No reason. Now I'm going home and Isako's coming with me. C'est bien?" I said, finishing off with a little bit of French, just as Sting had done back when I had asked him why he wouldn't talk to me. Sting lifted a finger again, and opened his mouth to retaliate, but I glared at him. He put his finger down and closed his mouth, before he moved out of the way.

"Fine. But don't do anything to her Isako!" Sting commanded. Isako and I walked out of the guild together.

"He's really something isn't he?" Isako commented Ono Sting, looking over his shoulder to stare at the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it..."

**People, you have no idea how proud I am of myself. I've been writing nthing but chapter over 1000 words lately and it's made me sooo happy! And how lucky are you?! You people get two chapter in one week! That's pretty good for my lazy ass! Haha, well I hope you liked it! Can anyone guess who Isako really is? ;) I'll be surprised if someone actually gets it right! Someone had guessed Lisanna earlier, I don't remember who, sorry. For any Bleach fans out there, you should really check out my fanfic called That Dark Hole Called Love. It's an Ulquiorra X Orihme. I'm a dead hard UlquiHime fan! And IchiHime too! and the little bit of French that was in the fanfic today translates:**

**Je ne sais pas- I don't know, or I have no clue**

**C'est bein?- Meaning agreed, or okay. **

**Yesh I'm a Frenchie :3 deal with it ;) haha, well review and follow and favorite, you know the drill. And I'll see you all next time! :D**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima who does :)**

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I sighed, my hands locked behind my head as Isako and I walked over to my apartment in silence. I could feel fazes on the two of us as we walked down the cobblestone road, light whispers blowing around us. It was like being under a giant rain cloud and being rained upon by words.

"Hey, isn't that Lucy from Sabertooth?"

"Yeah, I heard she was on of the Twin Dragon Slayers' girl."

"Who's the guy next to her?"

"I don't know, but he's really hot!"

"Are they dating or something?"

"No way! She's the Dragon Slayer's girl!"

I muttered quiet, insulting words.

_Geez, the only thing these people ever think about is gossip, romance, and rumours..._

"Hey, you don't mind that I'm crashing at your place for a while, right?" Isako asked, biting his lip a little bit. "I mean, I could just ask to bunk with someone else for a while if you're uncomfortable with this..."

"Nah, I'm fine with this. Doesn't bother me a bit, trust me." I answered, waving a hand in the process. Isako looked at me curiously.

"You mean, it's okay if people just come into your house?" he questioned. I tapped my chin and pondered upon the thought for a while before answering.

"Well, if people just barge into my house unnoticed at the worst possible time, then it bothers me. I've had plenty of experiences of that with my former team back when I was in Fairy Tail. One of my team mates was especially bad for that..." I complained, remembering all of the times that Natsu had broken into my house completely unexpected.

"Really? Who was it?" Isako managed to asked through his laughter.

"Natsu Dragneel and his little blue flying cat." I said, giggling.

"The Salamander broke into your house?" he said in disbelief. I nodded.

"Countless times. He was famous for it!" I exclaimed. Isako continued to laugh. I took in a deep breath, taking in the smells of my surroundings; A car had passed by with a leaky exhaust pipe, fresh new flowers were brought into a flower shop just down the street, strong cologne hung in the air from when a couple had passed through the area, fresh bread was being baked and placed on tables in a café near by...

_Mmm..._

My stomach growled. Isako and I looked at each other very briefly, before his stomach growled. We both laughed a little sheepishly.

"Want to go get something to eat?" We both asked each other at the same time. "Sure! Where do you want to eat?"

We both stared at each other for what seemed like hours in silence before we both burst out laughing.

"But seriously though, where do you want to eat?" I asked Isako. He shrugged.

"Honestly, I think you should choose.I don't know much about Minouettcha yet." Isako said. I nodded.

"Good point. Maybe after we eat, I can show you around?" I offered. Isako smiled.

"Sounds great!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"So what are your tastebuds craving? Savoury, spicy, sweet...?" I asked. Isako shrugged.

"Anything really." he said.

_Not much to go on... _ I thought bitterly. I sighed.

"Well, there's this café I've been wanting to try for a while now. I've heard it's really good!" I suggested. Isako smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

"And this is the Main Cathedral." I stood in front of the huge, grey stone church. Isako stared at it in awe. He pointed towards the large dark wood doors of the church.

"Are we allowed to go inside?" he asked. I nodded and pushed open one of the two doors. Isako and I walked in together. My ears perked at the soft sound of an organ playing and the creaks of the long, wood church benches as people came and sat or left after giving thanks or grieving to the Lord. Isako tapped my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I whispered quietly. He pointed over to an empty bench near a statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Let's go sit over there." he whispered back. I nodded and started to walk over to the empty wood bench, Isako trailing silently after me. I sat down on the bench, the old piece of furniture making a creek as my weight pressed down on it, and sighed. The statue of Mary was lit by the rays of the moon coming out of the stained glass windows. Fake flowers, with the exception of the lilies, and ivy vines surrounded her. She held a beaded rosary in her hands and her face was angled towards the cross in in front if the church. I looked beside me to see that Isako had his hands folded in his lap. His eyes were closed and his head hung limply. I smiled. He was praying. I decided to join him, pressing my hands together and looking towards Mary.

_Hello, Mary. I hope you will help me, for you see, there is a new member in the guild. Please, grant me the wisdom and faith to help Isako in his new arrival. And, please place your blessings upon the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia, for they have lost a faithful member, whether he was a traitor or not. Thank you._

* * *

After sometime, Isako and I left the church. I wasn't sure about him, but I felt rejuvenated. Filled with a new kind of hope that fluttered in my chest. I smiled. It had been a while since I felt like this. It was when I first met Sting, that I had last had this feeling of rejuvenation fly through me.

"So, to your apartment now?" Isako asked, looking at me with a smile. I nodded.

"Uh-huh. I've shown you the most popular places around here so far. We can maybe continue tomorrow after we rest. If you're still up for it, that is." I suggested.

"Of course. I'd love to get to know Minouettcha more." He replied. I smiled.

"Great! Oh, here we are." I said, stopping in front of my apartment. Isako looked at it.

"It's... Sort of gloomy, don't you think?" He commented. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

"Once you get inside, you'll think differently." I answered, opening the door to my home. I walked in, Isako following me.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "I wish I had this kind of interior design talent!"

I laughed and closed the door behind me as I kicked off my shoes.

"It's nothing, really. It's just my little home." I said happily. Isako smiled and took his shoes off, placing them beside mine.

"It's lovely. And so well managed! How much is the rent for this place?" Isako asked. I placed my keys on my key rack and walked over to the sitting room.

"About 60 000 jewl a month. Would you like some tea?" I offered. Isako shook his head.

"No thanks, but is there a shower I could use?"

"Yes, upstairs in the bathroom. It's the first door to your right." I replied.

"Thanks Lucy." He said before he disappeared upstairs.

"Towels are under the sink!" I called after him.

"Got it!" he answered. I smiled and walked over to my desk. I heard the sound of running water and the bathroom door closing as I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. I shook my pen to get the ink flow started before I wrote.

_'Dear Fairy Tail, _

_Hello Everyone! Guess what? Sabertooth has a brand new member! His name is Isako Madarame. I was thrilled to have a new member in the guild! He's currently staying at my house until he finds a place if his own. Mira, don't say a thing! Sting rejected the idea at first, but I convinced him to let me show some hospitality. And besides, I don't think Isako is that kind if guy anyways. I showed him around Minouettcha and we had dinner together. Mira! No! Although it did surprise me that payed for the two of us... However! I have a feeling the two of us will be great friends. How is everyone? Team Natsu, you better not be causing the Master any grief, but I hope you're the same as always! And Levy, how are you liking my novel? I have the next chapter written up, so I'll mail it to you later. Thanks so much for mailing them all back in one piece! Jet, Droy, stop fighting over Levy. She'll go with you she wants to. (And I think we all know who that is.) Mira, have you fixated yourself on the latest gossip? And who's your next matchmaking victim? Lisanna, are you now a part of Team Natsu? If you are, how are you liking it? Laxus, stop tormenting Gramps for the spot as Master already! He's not likely to retire anytime soon. PantherLily, Carla, Happy, are you all doing okay? I had heard this crazy rumor that someone was going around and catnapping cats! Wendy, how's your training coming along? Have you improved any? Maybe the next time I see you, you can show me what you've learned! Master Markorov, how are you? Are you keeping yourself in good shape? Are the Fairy Tail members causing you trouble? Or are they the same as always? I hope you're taking care of yourself! I think I'll plan to visit you sometime soon, just to make sure everything is in order. I love and miss everyone in Fairy Tail! _

_Until the next time, _

_Lucy xox_

**_Hello everyone! I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update T.T you must all have your pitchforks and torches out by now. Anyways, please don't kill me, other wise you won't have any more chapters! So did you like this chapter? I have to admit, the part where Isako and Lucy got to the apartment was the hardest part for my to write! I had no idea what to write! But! If you liked this chapter, let me know by posting a review or PMing me! Don't forget to hit Follow/Favorite! _**

**_Oh, and, there was one thing I wanted to say to a reviewer... _**

**_Yo(Guest): Im getting to it! . I'm sorry if I'm causing you any grief, but if you wanna hate, go hate somewhere else. I actually wanted to include a part with Gray in this chapter, but I had to stop there since my chapter seemed to be getting a little long( in my opinion). Not only that, it is currently 1:00 in the morning(Where I live)! So the next chapter will include Gray! I promise! _**

**_~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~ _**

**_P.S. I'm starting to BETA read for authors, so if you need a BETA reader, I am currently available! :D _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima who does :)**

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I closed up the letter that I had written to Fairy Tail and sealed the envelope shut, licking the sticky part to make sure no one got into it before it was mailed. I wrote down the address of my former guild and set the letter on the kitchen counter, planning to mail it tomorrow morning. I had also inclosed the next chapter of my novel into the letter for Levy. I sighed happily. I sat down on the couch in the sitting room and stretched out my shoulder. Leaning on it while writing a mile long letter to friends was not the best thing to do. I heard the squeak of the shower tap from upstairs and the sound of trickling water stopped. Looks like Isako was done with his shower.

_I feel like having a good hot bath tonight. _I thought. It sounded like a nice idea actually. The creak of the stairs echoed through the quiet room along with the ticking of the grandfather clock. I looked behind me to see Isako, dripping wet from head to toe, with a towel wrapped around his waist. I could feel a blush growing on my cheeks as I stared at him. His toned abs and muscular arms just popped against his tanned skin as water dripped across them and glistened. His Sabertooth crest was on the right side of his chest in ice blue. His sandy hair slopped over his shoulders. The length that it had when it was wet was incredible! You would never have thought it was that long when it was dry and spiked.

"Um, Lucy?" he asked, looking at me concerned. I was snapped out of my little trace and brought back to reality by his deep voice. I realized thatI had been staring at him. No... That wasn't the right word. I was _checking him out_!

_Damn it! Lucy you have a boyfriend! Don't you dare get tempted! _I warned myself. I shook my head to clear it and smiled at Isako.

"Yeah?" I replied with a smile. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought that you were catching a fever. Your cheeks were all flushed and you looked sort of spaced, you know?" he started to explain, a smile on his face. "But just to be safe, maybe you should go and have a bath and relax. I'll make some tea."

I nodded. He was right. I was felling sort of stressed at the moment. A bath would probably help ease my tension.

"Alright. But first, please put on some clothes; even if it's just pants and no shirt." I clarified with him. I didn't feel like having my tea served by a man that I hardly knew that was only wrapped in a bath towel. He smiled.

"Of course, but Lucy, I would've thought that you would be used to seeing men at least half naked by now. I mean, wasn't there someone in Fairy Tail that would always strip? And wasn't he on your former team?" he questioned. I stared at him before disappearing upstairs and into the bathroom. I fumbled with the lock on the door before I was actually able to lock it. I pressed my back against the door and let out my held breath. My mind ran with questions. The gears just wouldn't stop turning. My mind kept going back to images of Isako all wet and muscular. I shook my head.

"No! No, no, no! Lucy, clear your head. You have a boyfriend already. Cheating is not allowed." I warned myself aloud. I sighed. "I need a bath."

I started to run the bath water and I waited patiently for the water to fill the marble bath.

_Hopefully I'll be able to get my mind away from that._

* * *

**_(Isako's P.O.V.)_**

I rummaged through the kitchen looking for the tea kettle and some tea leaves to make some tea for Lucy when she came from her hopefully relaxing bath. I had pulled on some pants as she requested, but something was eating at me. Why had she just been staring at me once I had come downstairs?

_Was it because...? No, it couldn't have been! She already has a boyfriend. _I thought, shaking my head.

"Oh, here they are!" I exclaimed as I found where Lucy had kept the leaves and the kettle hidden. I had already found two tea cups in another cupboard and had set them out on the table. I took the kettle and filled it with water before setting it on the stove, turning on the heat to boil the water. I set a couple of tea leaves into each tea cup before going to look around the house a little more. I walked into the little sitting room and gazed around at the pretty little space. There was one large couch and one smaller one, both different colours. There were a few paintings here and there, and my guess was that they were all painted by Lucy, since her name was signed at the bottom of each one. There were very beautiful, but the one thing that caught my eye were two pictures of Lucy surrounded by other people. I picked up one of the photographs and looked at it curiously. Lucy was there, but her hair was just straight blonde. She was surrounded by three other people and a blue, flying cat. Two of them were boys, one with pink hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck and the other had spiky raven coloured hair and he wore no top. The girl had beautiful scarlet coloured hair and she wore a suit of armour. I smiled. they looked happy together. I set that photograph down and picked up the other. This picture was more-or-less similar to the first one. Lucy had the same hair color she has now but she had an extra piercing in her ear that held Sting's earring in it. Sting was on her right while Rogue was on her left. Two little cats were also in the picture, either one of them on Lucy's shoulders. This was a team I recognized. I smiled once again. I heard the click of a door handle come from upstairs and footsteps nearing me. I could hear the whistle of the kettle and I rushed into the kitchen to pour the boiling water into the cups.

"Isako?" I heard my name being called.

"The kitchen!" I answered. I looked over my shoulder to see Lucy in her pyjamas, her black and yellow hair tied back into a ponytail. I smiled, and she smiled in return. I set the tea kettle down and handed Lucy one of the two tea cups. She gladly took it and went over into the living room, sitting on the longest couch in the room. I sat next to her and looked over at the photos.

"The pictures." I started. Lucy took and sip of her tea before looking at me.

"Yeah, what about them?" she asked. I smiled.

"They were your former team mates from Fairy Tail right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. The one with the pink hair is-."

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I said, cutting her off. She looked over at me. "The one with the red hair is Erza Scarlet, also known as the Titania. The little blue cat is named Happy."

"Yes, you got them all right. But you forgot one." she said, picking up the photograph and pointing to the one with the raven hair. I knew this man all too well. Much too well.

"I didn't forget him, because... Well, because he's me." I replied, taking the picture from Lucy's grasp. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked. I looked directly into her eyes and simply stared at her.

"Just like I said. That's me. I am Gray Fullbuster."

_**OMG! I couldn't believe how many people guessed Gray! Just kidding. :P I bet everyone knew it was going to be Gray in the end. So was this chapter okay? I hope it was :/ If it wasn't than I have failed you all. ._. A terrible writer I would be if I had done so. However! If you really liked this chapter, then Review, Favorite\Follow or PM me. If you noticed any errors, then let me know. I will correct them right away so I can make the story even better for everyone. :)**_

_**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima who does :)**

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"What do you mean...? What do you mean you're Gray Fullbuster?"

The words I had spoken came out breathlessly. Isako continued to stare at me, his light blue eyes glazed with memories. He sighed.

"It's like this..."

***Flashback* **

**(Isako's P.O.V.)**

"Yo!" I called as I entered the guild, a smile showing clear upon my face. Instead of the cheery answer I would've expected any other day, someone crashed into me and pinned me to the ground. I looked at the person in shock, long red hair tickling at my face as amber eyes glared into my own. A snarl of disgust was plastered onto that pretty face that I had known all my life and the tip of a sword was pressed against my throat.

"How could you?" she growled angrily. "How could you betray us like that!"

I stared at her in surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked. The tip of her sword pressed harder against my throat, the sharp blade threatening to end my life at any given moment.

"You know what I'm talking about Gray! It was you who went into the guild's private records and _stole_ the manuscript to learn Fairy Glitter! You betrayed our trust by _stealing a sacred technique!_" she yelled. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't do it! What proof do you have!" I shouted. Angry protests were heard all around me. All of the other guild members were agreeing with Erza.

"Gray!" a loud voice boomed through the tense air in the guild. The master walked towards me, an angry air surrounding him.

"Gramps! I didn't do it! I swear!" I hollered at him.

"Silence!" he hissed. "Gray, I believe that you are not telling us the truth. You are from here on out, banished from Fairy Tail. You are never to speak of us, never to speak to us, and never to see us again!"

***Flashback End***

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"Why those little..." I trailed off, not knowing how to describe the Fairy Tail members. Gray moved his hand to place it on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it now." he said. I slapped his hand away and stood angrily.

"You might be over it, but I'm not!" I growled. Gray looked at me strangely. "You might not be in Fairy Tail anymore, but that doesn't mean that they can just push you away like that! How can they not trust you! You're one of the most trustworthy people I've even known and met. They're such idiots to not believe in you!"

"Lucy..." he began.

"No!" I yelled at him, glaring into his blue eyes.

_Wait..._

"Hey, Gray?" I asked, just realizing something.

"Yeah?" he asked confused, cocking an eyebrow.

"How did you...You know, change your look so easily?" I questioned. He smiled at me.

"I dyed my hair, bought make-up, and walked over here without clothing, except for some boxers." he explained. I furrowed my brows together as I thought. I picked up the picture of the Fairy Tail team and held it beside his face. My gaze flicked from the older image of Gray to the newer one of him.

_I don't know how I didn't see it before... _I thought. I placed the picture back down and sighed, sitting back down beside him.

"So what're you gonna do now?" I asked.

"Huh?" Gray hummed. I side glanced at him.

"I said what're you gonna do now?" I repeated. He shrugged.

"I'm over it now. I've started a new life. I'm going to make new friends and new enemies. I'm going to learn new things and I'm going to fail the first couple tries, but I won't stop there." he said. I smiled softly.

"Inspirational. And very truthful. I should go by that." I commented with a light laugh. Gray smiled.

"I try." he said jokingly. I smiled and gave a small yawn. "Sleepy?"

"A little bit. It was a long day." I said. Gray nodded.

"You'll probably be getting up early tomorrow too, hey?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm supposed to go on a mission with the team. You can join us if you want." I offered. Gray shook his head.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead. I'll find something tomorrow morning." he smiled.

"If you say so." I shrugged. I stood up once again and stretched, setting my teacup down on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. Gray set his cup down next to mine.

"So where do I sleep?" he asked. I stared at him.

_Sleep...? Oh crap! I totally forgot! _

"Uhm... I can get out the air mattress. It might take a little time to get together, but-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"I can just sleep on the couch, it's okay." Gray interrupted.

"Are you sure? It probably won't be that comfortable..." I said. Gray waved a hand.

"I'll be fine. I've slept on worse." he insisted.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in the morning then." I said with a smile.

"Good night Lucy. Sweet dreams." Gray bid me goodnight and smiled. I scampered off up the stairs towards my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I heard the click of lights being turned off from downstairs and the soft rustle of fabric as Gray set himself upon the couch to sleep. I still felt like a terrible host, since Gray _was_ a guest in my house. I shook my head.

_I'll just take the mattress out tomorrow and set it up later. _I decided. Walking over to my bed, I kicked off my slippers and slipped under the cool covers of my bed. I yawned sleepily and my eyes fluttered shut._  
_

_I hope tomorrow will be a good day._

**_Okay, I know it's been forever since I last updated, but you can all blame school for that. Did you like this chapter despite the late update? I hope you did! Otherwise, I'm a fail of a writer ^^" Oh well! If you're new and like this story, don't hesitate to Review, Follow/Favorite, or PM me! _**

**_I-am-Fairy-Tail122_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima who does :)**

_**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"Lucy..."

"Hmm...?"

"Lucy, it's time to get up."

"Five... More minutes..."

_Shff!_

"LUCILLE MARIE-CLAIRE HEARTFILIA! WAKE UP!"

_BAM!_

"GAH! FINE I'M UP, I'M UP!"

* * *

"Gray, why'd you wake me up so damn early?" I whined as I slumped at the table. Gray snickered from his spot at the stove, the crackle of frying bacon bouncing off the walls of the little kitchen.

"I let you sleep in plenty Lucy." he said. I could hear the joking tone laced carefully into his deep voice. I groaned and let my head fall onto the table, the plate that had been in it's place clattering as it hit the ground.

"It's 9:30. You didn't let me sleep in." I muttered, not bothering to pick up the plate. Gray looked over his shoulder to gaze at the plate, a little pout showing.

"I know it's not my house, but be more careful Lucy." Gray told me. I sighed and picked up the plate, setting it back onto the table.

"Are you almost done with breakfast yet? I'm hungry." I complained, my stomach growling with morning cravings for bacon and eggs.

"Almost. Why don't you go get dressed while you wait? You've got nothing better to do except complain." Gray suggested. I sighed and pushed away from the table.

"Fine, but there had better be some bacon on this plate when I come back." I warned, walking up stairs to my bedroom.

"Yes, your Highness." I heard Gray mumble. I rolled my eyes and shut the door to my room before walking to a mirror.

"...My hair...?" I said in disgust as I looked at my reflection. My hair looked like it had just come out of the washing machine, a trail of dried spit led from the corner of my mouth down to my hair line, and some of the make-up that I had forgotten to take off last night, had smudged. I sighed.

_I've got some work to do..._

* * *

"Is there food on my plate ye-? Wow!" I exclaimed as I turned the corner into the kitchen. There was so much food on the table! Fresh cut fruit, poached eggs, toast, bacon, and even orange juice from the oranges I had bought yesterday. Gray had looked up from the sink where he had started to wash the used dishes.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, my mouth gapping open. "Good. Go ahead and start eating. I'll just finish up here quickly."

I rubbed my hands together and sat down at the table, eyeing the food hungrily.

_My pleasure!_ I thought. I picked some of everything on the table and placed it on my plate. I had just started to eat when Gray sat down and starting picking his own food. He looked at me and I took a bite of my toast.

"You look cute today." he complimented. I blinked and looked down at what I was wearing; a pair of jeggings, a gray sweater with a cartoon mouse on it, and a pair of purple lazy sneakers. My hair had just been put into pigtails.

"Thanks." I said, returning to my toast.

_Hmm... I wonder..._

"So Gray, what're are you gonna tell the guild about, you know, _being Gray?_" I asked him. He looked up from his food, swallowing whatever he had in his mouth.

"I don't know. I think I'll just keep my identity as Isako Madarame for now. But maybe we should make some sort of backstory, just in case." he cautioned. I nodded.

"Well, since I actually know who you are now, I think maybe I'll be a little more touchy-feely around you. Maybe you can be like, a childhood friend of mine?" I suggested. Gray nodded.

"That sounds pretty good. How about my mum knew your mum or something like that? Just in case anyone asks." Gray asked. I thought about it momentarily.

"That's okay, but then that raises the question of who your mom was, and how she knew a rich family like mine. So how about something like your dad and my dad had been business partners up until your dad got married and started his own company." I said.

"That works. It's a little more complex than I would have liked, but it works." Gray agreed. I smiled and finished up my food, and bringing my plate over to where the warm sink water was waiting.

"By the way, how was it that you were able to turn into Isako in the first place? Like what did you use and such?" I asked as I washed my plate. Gray walked up beside me and smiled, his plate in the hands waiting for his turn to wash.

"I died my hair several shades of brown, highlights and low lights in certain places, some make-up for my freckles and coloured contacts for my eyes." he explained.

"Huh, I would've never thought of that. Well, the hair part I did think of, but never coloured contacts." I said, moving away from the sink so that Gray could wash his own dishes. Suddenly another thought occurred to me, back to my alarm from this morning.

"How did you know my full name?" I asked. Gray looked at me and smiled.

"That's my little secret to keep, Lucille." he teased.

"You stalker." I muttered. Gray put a hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked jokingly.

"I said you were a stalker!" I yelled. Gray stumbled back dramatically and set the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Lucille, you've wounded my pure heart! To think, that a humble man, such as myself, would be pinned as something as lowly as a stalker! Oh, my heart is bleeding! Oh!" he recited dramatically.

"Well, aren't you the little drama queen..." I mumbled.

"Lucille, you're wounding me with your harsh words!" he shouted dramatically. I sweat-dropped.

_Harsh...?_

"Alright, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit." I commented.

"You really mean it, Lucille?" Gray started, his eyes sparkling innocently.

"Yeah, you're not a little drama queen."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. You're a big one."

"Lucille~!"

* * *

**Hey wassup IAFT122 Fans! **

**It's been a while since I last uploaded huh? I know. I'm sorry. School ^^" Yeah, please don't come and kill me with pitchforks and shotguns. I will forever haunt you people. Anyways, the word count BEFORE the Author's Note is 1,076 words. I'm pretty proud of myself. Yes, it's short compared to a lot of other people's stories, but it's pretty good for my lazy ass. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter here, and if you did, don't forget to Follow/Favorite, Review, or PM me. **

**I love you all.**

**I-am-Fairy-Tail122**


End file.
